AU Dissonant Interval
by StarTraveler
Summary: Alternate season 4 finale. As Dylan and the crew begin the journey to find Arkology Rhade and Beka begin to get closer. BekaRhade pairing.
1. One

Disclaimer: Andromeda belongs to Gene Roddenberry.

AN: This is a different version of the season finale; at least I'll try to make it different. I didn't understand it at times and I didn't really like it.

Chapter 1

She dreamed of him, she could never admit it out loud. She would never tell him how she felt. The fear of rejection was to strong, her Beka Valentine, who had joined a Captain on a three hundred year old ship, on a quest to restore a long dead civilization.

Rhade came to her in the corridor, "Beka."

"Rhade." She whispered his name back.

"I don't want to fight what I feel any longer."

"I don't either." She replied.

He pulled her into his arms and bent down to kiss her, then a cold breeze swept over her and she felt someone watching. Then she was alone and then he stepped out of the shadows.

The specter of Tyr sneered, "You betrayed me Beka, and you never could help yourself around Nietzcheans."

Beka bolted upright breathing hard, why did she still dream of that man? The only reason she had done what she had done was to help Dylan, to keep Tyr and the Collectors to get what they wanted.

That man she had known those days wasn't Tyr, not the man who she had been around for three years before. Not the man she wanted to remember.

She had been dreaming of Rhade far too often but she was not about to get close to another Nietzchean. But Rhade was different; more reserved, more at ease with himself at the universe, more of a people person.

She would love Rhade in her dreams, but in the real world he was just another crew member she served with. It was the only way it could ever be. She got up and dressed for the day. She dressed in all black since that was her mood.

She walked into the ship's mess hall and saw Rhade, "Greetings Beka would you care to join me?"

She nodded and sat down. "Anything new?"

Rhade shook his head, "Dylan wants to stage some battle drills, and there's been reports of increasing Magog activity."

Beka shivered inwardly as she thought of the new form of Magog that was now infesting the galaxy. They had come from the future and they were far more deadly and even worse they possessed even greater intelligence.

She thought of Rev Bem, a former crew member. He had been a Magog and determined not to be like any of the others of his race. Beka wished there were more people like him.

Just then an alarm beeped, "Andromeda?" Beka asked.

The image of the ship's artificial intelligence came into existence, "There's a swarm of Magog ships that has just entered the system."

Just then Dylan's voice came, "All hands battle stations!"


	2. Two

AN: Shout outs to those who reviewed.

Prin69

Silver Spider

Christieanne-Anna

Oenone

Claripup

Chapter 2

Beka and Rhade walked onto the bridge to find seven Magog swarm ships and took their positions. "I didn't think any Magog were here." Rhade said.

"Guess they were bored." Beka replied.

"Andromeda arm missile tubes one through ten." Dylan ordered.

Within moments all but one of the ships was destroyed with the final one in retreat. "A Magog in retreat don't see that everyday." Beka said.

"Be nice to see more of that." Harper replied.

A few hours later Dylan was called to the bridge, "What's wrong?"

A small ship is under attack by three former CommonWealth ships." Rommie replied.

"Pretty nice piloting." Beka murmured.

Rhade nodded, "I concur, he or she should be very proud, especially if they would fire their weapons."

"They might not have any." Dylan replied, "Rommie let's help them out."

Soon the three ships were destroyed and someone hailed them. Beka smiled, "I told you."

Rhade looked at her, "I said him or her, and I was fair." To the female he said, "I am Telemacus Rhade, out of Modruim by Rhade."

Beka snickered, "that's your pick up line?"

Rhade rolled his eyes and Dylan smiled to himself, Beka and Rhade were so in love.

The woman smiled, "I am Louisa Messereau, out of Moira by Jordon."

Rhade's eyes went wide, "that pride has been extinct for nine hundred years."

"That has been greatly exaggerated, Captain my engines have been damaged."

Dylan smiled, "You can repair them onboard our ship."

Beka broke in, "You can compare your genes to Rhade."

Rhade gave her a funny look, "You're funny."

Beka giggled, "I try."

Dylan watched them walk off the bridge together. They were so in love.

AN: That's it for now. I've saw episode one of season five and I have to say I was depressed. If it gets any worse I may stop watching Andromeda. Anyone else feel that way?


	3. Three

AN: Shout Outs Go To:

TF Princess

Cynthia

Vee017

Prin69

Oenone

Christieanne-Anna

Jamieson

Snupi3

Chapter 3

Rhade and Beka were the first to arrive to the docking bay and two people came out, one was a man who was middle aged, and the other was Louisa, who looked about four months pregnant. Beka smiled, "Looks like you won't be comparing your genes after all."

Rhade resisted the urge to sigh; he'd never understand Beka Valentine. Soon Dylan arrived.

"Ambassador Galdamez and Ms. Messereau."

She smiled, "Call me Louisa."

Dylan led them to the conference room where Harper, Trance, and Rommie were waiting, "Why did those ships attack you?"

Galdamez shrugged, "We have no idea, and they weren't exactly talkative."

Dylan nodded, "So what brings you two out here?"

Galdamez smiled widely, "We have just finished successful negotiations with the Magog."

The crew of Andromeda looked at each other, and then Harper spoke, "They can listen to others."

Louisa sighed, "I was against it, and I still am. Have you heard the stories about them?"

"Heard stories? We've been up close and way too personal with them." Harper replied.

Galdamez smiled, "They are a good people and they listen to reason."

"They are deceiving you." Trance replied.

Galdamez turned to Louisa, "My dear these people do not understand."

She put her hand on his arm, "My friend they saved our lives."

"Maybe they sent those ships."

Here we go, Dylan thought. "And why would we do that?"

"To make us trust you." Just then Galdamez's face went white.

"Bryan?" Louisa became concerned and he fell to the floor and watched his stomach move up and down, racked by movement from the inside.

"Oh crap." Harper said.

Dylan's voice came, "Get him to the Med Bay!"


	4. Four

AN: Shout Outs To:

Vampiregirl81

Prin69

JamiesonZ

Awohali

Iara

Oenone

Christieanne-Anna

L.C. Brotherton

Chapter 4

Dylan helped Trance wheel Galdamez into the Med Bay while Beka and Rhade waited with Louisa. Rommie was running secret scans on her, to make sure the baby was fine. Louisa had begun to pace.

"Ma'am I know you're upset." Rommie began.

Louisa glared, "Of course I'm upset! That crazy fool could die because of those filthy bastards! They have no place being alive."

"I second that motion." Harper replied.

Rommie helped Louisa to a chair, "I pleaded with him not to do it."

Rhade sat next to her, "You've had experiences with the Magog?"

Louisa nodded, and tears came to her eyes. "They killed my first husband twenty years ago and my oldest daughter last year."

"I'm sorry." Rhade knew those words wouldn't totally help.

Louisa nodded, "Thanks, Bryan is convinced they can be good."

Harper snickered, "someone must've put a whammy on him."

Just then Dylan and Trance came out into the hallway, "Any news?" Louisa asked, in a small voice.

Trance smiled, "He'll be all right."

"But how?" Louisa asked.

"We've developed a vaccine against the Magog larva called Lovariant, in a week he'll be his old self."

Louisa began to cry with relief which turned to hiccups, "Beka show Louisa to some quarters." Dylan said.

  


Beka nodded and in a few minutes they were standing in some guest quarters on deck ten, "How did he talk you into going?" Beka asked.

Louisa touched her stomach, "I want Arkology to be safe for my children."

"Is this your current one?" Beka nodded at her stomach.

Louisa smiled, "No this one will be my fourth. I have two sons, ten and eight. My remaining daughter is sixteen."

"Well I'm glad you're friend will be all right." Beka said.

Louisa smiled, "Me too."

Beka soon went to command to finish the rest of her shift, she had thought of Louisa as a fool when they'd first met and now Beka had a new respect for her.

So much for first impressions.

Rhade climbed into bed, he couldn't help the ship if he was exhausted. Soon his eyes closed and he fell asleep. Soon he became aware he was no longer alone. He opened his eyes, "Beka?"

She was wearing a white dress, "Telemachus." She said his name seductively.

"Why have you come?"

"I want you." She whispered.

Rhade reached out and Beka slid into his embrace and they began to kiss passionately.

Rhade bolted upright breathing hard, what was this about? He needed to take a shower, a very cold one.

Up in command, Beka's eyes snapped open as images of Telemachus Rhade kept running in her head. Rommie appeared, "Are you all right Beka? I'm detecting an increase in your heart rate and blood pressure."

"I'm fine." Beka replied. She was aroused but would never admit it, "How long until we reach Arkology?"

"Another twenty four hours." Rommie replied.

Down in the med bay, Galdamez's eyes snapped open and unseen by anyone, his eyes glowed deep red and soon returned to normal.


	5. Five

AN: Shout Outs To:

Snupi3

L.C. Brotherton

Vampiregirl081

Iara

Prin69

Oenone

Vee017

Awohali

Christieanne-Anna

Athena13

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 5

The Magog swarmed everywhere, one moment everything had been fine, the next they seemed to blanket everything. She tried to get away but they closed in on her with their claws extended….

Louisa bolted awake breathing hard; she saw she was in her guest quarters onboard Andromeda. Her hand flew to her stomach and she touched gently. She was relieved when her baby kicked.

She got up and went to the window to look at the stars. "Loval, Sareena." She whispered the names of her first husband and daughter, both who had been killed by the Magog. Even after all this time the pain still remained strong.

Nietzcheans had been taught to embrace death and that their loved ones were at peace. They were taught to accept it; too much grief was a sign of weakness. But she didn't care what was considered weakness. She didn't want to fully accept it.

I need to go see Bryan.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Beka bolted awake, breathing hard and sweating. She had just suffered another erotic dream about Rhade. She looked around, how had she gotten to her quarters? When had she left command?

Why couldn't she sleep through the night anymore?

First she had suffered nightmares about Tyr, now those had been replaced by dreams of Rhade. Right now she wasn't sure which one was worse. She looked at the clock which said twelve thirty a.m. She knew she wasn't going to sleep anymore.

Beka got dressed in the same black outfit she had been wearing earlier that day, her mood was foul. But her thoughts were of worry. How could she stop her dreams? They were increasing. She left her quarters and began walking, not really caring where she was going. Just then a figure caught her attention.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Louisa!" She turned and Beka gasped. Her stomach had expanded more! By human standards she looked to be almost seven months pregnant.

"Hi Beka." But Beka's gaze was on her stomach.

Louisa giggled; "Beka you're jaw might freeze that way."

Beka couldn't talk; she was at a loss for words. This had never happened to her before. First her mind was sending her dreams that half of her didn't want, the other half wanted more. Now she couldn't create a thought. What was happening to her?

Finally Beka spoke, "You're stomach was smaller hours ago."

Louisa smiled; "Nietzcheans don't carry as long as humans. We only carry six of your months."

"What month are you now?"

"I am now in my fifth, our pregnancies progress quickly."

"You can say that again."

Louisa kept smiling; "Are you always confused like this."

Beka shook her head, "Confusion is weakness, and I don't like it."

"So Beka what are you doing up?"

"Oh I can't sleep."

"Neither can I, I suffered a nightmare tonight."

Beka perked up, "Unwanted dreams it seems to be going around. I've been suffering quite a few dreams and not my usual."

"I'm sorry to hear that, I was on my way to see Bryan."

"Nice to talk with you Louisa."

"You as well Beka Valentine."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Louisa walked out of sight and Beka turned and began walking down the hall. Just then a scream rang out from the direction Louisa had gone.

"Louisa!" Beka hurried into the med bay and stopped cold. Galdamez's eyes were glowing a deep red.


	6. Six

Shout Outs To:

Prin69

Vee017

JamiesonZ

Angeli

Claripup

>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter Six

Beka blinked as if trying to clear her vision, but she wasn't hallucinating. Galdamez's eyes were glowing red. Then she went into battle mode, "Louisa get back!" Beka pulled her behind her, she also had Louisa's unborn child to consider.

"Security to the med…" Beka couldn't get the words out before Galdamez rushed her, Beka moved away from Louisa so he would only come for her. She felt the air go out as he rushed her. He was shorter than her, a little plump, but with his unnatural power he was strong.

Louisa hurried to a wall panel, "Security to the med bay!"

Andromeda's voice came, "Security is on the way."

>>>>>>>>>

Rhade slowly opened his eyes, another night of trying to sleep, another night where he had dreamed about Beka. Of course he dreamed about her, he worked with her and he was around her constantly. With the increasing Magog activity they had been together constantly. Maybe when he had enough time he should go pick up a woman and get laid, maybe that would get the dreams out of his system.

Did he have feelings for Beka? Just then Andromeda's voice came. "Security alert in the main med bay."

"I'm on my way." Rhade quickly threw on his uniform and rushed out of his quarters as fast as he could.

>>>>

Beka cried out as she was shoved into the wall and her vision began to spin, through the blurriness she could she Galdamez coming toward her.

"Bryan stop it!" Louisa's voice came.

He turned from Beka and looked at her, the low from his eyes vanished and he shook his head as if trying to clear it. "Louisa?"

She came closer, "Bryan it's going to be ok."

"For me maybe" The glow came back and he raised his hand and a bolt of energy shot out. Louisa cried out as she fell to the ground. Galdamez than ran out of the room.

"Louisa!" Beka rushed to her side. "Andromeda, Galdamez has just escaped from the med bay he is possessed by the Abyss, tell Trance to get her ass down here!"

"Understood."

>>>>>>>

Just then Rhade came in and rushed to their side, "Louisa?"

"My baby!" She tried to sit up but Rhade held her down. He put his hand over her stomach and with his senses tried to get a reading but with Louisa's terror coursing through her it was difficult.

"Louisa I need you to stay calm so I can get a sense of what's happening, Beka get me a scanner." His voice left no room for argument from either one. Louisa took a deep breath and slowly her body calmed. Rhade was finally able to sense the child. Of course only the father of the child would get a full reading. He could feel the child and its life force.

After a minute or two he opened his eyes as Beka found the scanner, "I'm not the father so I can't read everything but its life force is still strong."

Louisa began to weep, "I hope so."

Soon Trance and Dylan came into the room, by that time Louisa was on a medical bed. Trance began to run some scans while Dylan talked to Rhade and Beka.

"What happened?"

"Galdamez has been possessed by the Abyss; he nearly killed Louisa and the baby." Beka replied.

"Trance how is she?"

Trance looked up from her readings, "She has some bruising on her stomach and her sides, but she and the baby will be fine."

Louisa smiled though her tears, "Thank the gods I can't lose another child."

"You won't on my ship."

Louisa grabbed Dylan's arm, "It wasn't Bryan who did this."

"We've seen the Abyss god in action plenty of times…"

Louisa cut Dylan off, "Don't tell me there's no hope."

Beka joined the conversation, "Louisa just how much does Galdamez mean to you?"

"He is my godfather, when my parents died in a shuttle crash, I was four he raised me. I can't lose him."

"We can't make any promises."

Louisa's eyes filled with tears, "The Magog and their god have no place being alive."

"A lot of people agree with that." Rhade replied.

Trance gave Louisa a mild sedative and within a minute she was asleep, just then Dylan's communicator beeped, "Sir this is security team twenty five on deck one hundred ten…." Suddenly weapons fire came.

Dylan turned to Beka and Rhade, "Get a security team and give them some backup, we arrive at Arkology in fourteen hours, I'd like to get there in a ship that's in one piece, try to apprehend Galdamez."

"If we can't?" Beka asked.

"Then use deadly force, shoot to kill."


	7. Chapter 7

Shout Outs To:

Vee017

Iara

Prin69

Oenone

Athena13

Beka Rhade

Angelii

>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 7

"Should we split up?" Beka asked Rhade that question as twenty security officers arrived.

"Good idea I'll take ten and you have the rest." Rhade held up a communicator. "We stay in constant contact."

Beka nodded; "Agreed be careful Telemachus Rhade, out of Modrom by Rhade."

"Be careful Beka Valentine." With one last look they turned away from each other and went their separate ways.

>>>>>>>>>>

Dylan came onto the command deck, "Rommie report!"

"Galdamez was last seen on deck twenty he nearly killed two unarmed crew members."

"Transmit his location to the Beka and Rhade."

Rommie consulted her monitors, in the alert lights her blue highlights that she had in her hair seemed to glow. "Rhade is on deck seventeen."

Dylan pressed a button, "Rhade get to deck twenty now!"

"On my way."

>>>>>>>

In the med bay Louisa awoke, "Bryan?"

Trance came to her, "No he's been possessed by the Magog."

"He has a wife and two year old son home on Arkology, I promised to bring him home."

"Louisa this is beyond your control. I have something else I want to talk to you about. You're baby is half human so you're going to have to stay relaxed. If the body produces too much adrenaline you could have a miscarriage."

"I hope it turns out all right but I'm not getting a good feeling."

Trance tried to smile reassuringly, "They'll do everything possible to save him if they can't…"

"If they have to kill him then at least the Magog will lose their hold over him." A single tear fell down Louisa's face.

>>>>>>>>>

Rommie continued to consult her monitors, "Dylan I'm picking up an energy disturbance up ahead."

"What kind?"

"Like a displacement wave."

'Oh shit', Dylan thought to himself. "Is it coming toward us?"

"Yes it'll be here in five minutes."

"And you're just now detecting it!" Dylan yelled.

Rommie glared at him, "It came without warning I may be a warship but even I have limits."

"Shipwide." The comm. System came on, "This is the captain brace for impact!"

>>>>>>>

Rhade met up with Beka on deck twenty, "We found him."

Galdamez's eyes glowed that deep red, "You have no idea what has begun here." His voice had turned deep and gravelly.

"You won't be finishing it." Rhade replied, He had his weapon set on stun and fired. It didn't even faze him! It took shots from both Rhade and Beka to bring him down.

"Was you weapon?" Beka began.

"It was on stun only." Rhade replied.

Beka knelt down and felt for a pulse, "He's alive."

Just then Galdamez's eyes flew open and before anyone could blink he drew a knife and drove it into Beka's upper arm and threw her off, before he could get two steps the security teams opened fire and he fell to the ground. With the holes in his body it was safe to say he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon.

Rhade took out his communicator, "Dylan, Galdamez is dead." But there was nothing but static something was interfering with the communication systems. Rhade went to Beka to see if she was all right.

A security officer was applying a cloth, "Beka?" She looked up at him and he could see she was bleeding.

He took over from the officer and held the cloth, "I didn't want him to end up like that."

They looked at Galdamez's body which was being covered up, "Louisa's become my friend, and I know that even though she's been here a short time."

Rhade smiled; "I'm sure you'll be able to help her."

The security officers were dispersing in different directions, a few of them were going to get something to transport Galdamez's body. A few others were trying to see what was wrong with the communication on the deck, and all the rest were seeing what other damage had been inflicted.

"Come on let's get you to the med bay."

"Rhade?"

"Yes Beka?"

"I know I was a jerk to you when you first began to serve."

"It's happened before." He replied.

Beka smiled up at him, "It won't come again from me."

Despite her wound Beka was enjoying looking into his eyes and his comforting touch. He looked at her just as intently. He briefly looked at her lips, was he going to kiss her? She sure hoped so.

She was sure his head was lowering and decided to meet him halfway, but before they could even met it felt like something hard slammed into the ship and they were both knocked off their feet and the deck quickly began to darken.

AN: Am I evil or what?


End file.
